naedstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
AU IDEAS
COFFE SHOP AU *MERMAIDOS *MEDIEVAL TIMES PRINCE/SS AND PEASANT OR KNIGHT *ONLINE RELATIONSHIPS THEN THEY MEET IN RL *COLLEGE/ SCHOOL AUS *yesSSS Wayward Throne Au "From the coals of the forge to the soot of the urns, the royalty of Alternia and Skaia have thrived off of snitched treasures and expanding their terrain. Where walls as tall as thirty meters protect each kingdom, sheilding them of the danger that is known of the outside walls. Two kingdoms who have sworn an alliance can become corrupted when a certain threat crosses the boundries of blue and purple. Bringing up unwanted memories that may start up a war between the realm of humans and the realm of trolls. In which case, who will then prevail?" 'Kingdom of Skaia' Naem Mannig: : Naem Mannig is a wonder to the throne. He is a young boy of sixteen, who observes the world in a whole new perspective. He isn't headstrong like most Princes but instead holds a rather sentimental side. He enjoys living life to the fullest and spreading joy where ever he goes. It is just a sad case that his bubbly personality often causes most nobles to shy away from him. He isn't well adept with facing others, or communication, due to how young and naive he is. He is often pushed aside and for awhile others thought Dann would be eligible for the throne. : Though for awhile his brother, who took a strange liking to the Magi, absorbed the element of blood. He enjoying the way how it works through the body and allowing him to tell understand complicating relationships. Even though he may seem to be a kid, Naem does have a great value of understanding the way of the citizens of Skaia. Dann Mannig: : Being the twin of Naem, he would be legible to the throne much like his brother. He was suspected to reach the ranks of King due to multiple factors. He didn't mess around much like his brother, he stayed inside and studied different tactics to make the kingdom better. He listened to every word his father told him, pushing on in order to make him proud. Then one day he lost his will to be king. He isolated himself from human socialization, only talking to a selective few. '' : ''He prefered studying the arts of Magi, teaching his brother the will of Blood to help with his relation problems. Though he took a different approach, he took in all the Magi learning how to do simple tricks that would make a passerby magician seethe in rage. His specialty was Void, a ability that made him disappear at will and cloak darkness to where ever he pleased. The day his father fell, was the day Dann secluded himself in the once place he could trust -- the void. Aria Summers: : Lady Summers comes from a proud family who serve to protect the king. Aria had gone through special training to become the knight she is. The Knight is one of the scariest of her division by how her tactics work. How the girl can simply vanish within sight in a middle of training only to appear a mere few seconds to slash at the dummy with a lethal blow. Her style is speedy for a Knight and even the armor that is clad on her body it doesn't prevent her from scaling buildings to get the upper hand on the enemies. Due to her power and sharp tongue, she was advised to guard the Mannig twins with her life. Even with her ability to stay calm and cool in certain situations, she seems to show annoyance toward Prince Naem. : Spectators believe that Lady Summers fights with a white demon. No one is sure what it is, but whenever Aria seems to be lost in battle a streak of white always fallows her. It may be the secret of how she vanishes, but no one is truely positive about this. Eden Roberts: : Mistress Eden is a proud visitor and friend of the Mannig family. She is one of the few friends that either boys have willingly accepted them in their strained relationship. She appears to be a mere peasant in Skaia, always covered in dirt when she visits-- getting dirty looks by most of the nobels--but she always manages to hold a certain joy despite any situations. She enjoys talking to the heirs, explaining to them wide adventures and stories that happen in town square as well as gush about the wonders of Space. Often showing the boys her ability to transform objects into different sizes as well as manipulate the space around her to allow her to glide for a few seconds. She seems to even break the cold demeanor of the Knight and become rather great friends with the girl. '' : ''No one knows actually about her true form. How she actually survives being a peasant of Skaia, and where she actually is. At times she holds the facade of Mistress Eden, and at other times she falls under the alias as Alice. Only to show that Alice or Eden has quite the bounty over her head. From her acts of causing brawls in the streets of Skaia to stealing valuable items in the markets. The girl is known as the Thief of the kingdom. She appears to have quite an ego for a thief, seeing how her patterns of stealing are now in broad daylight. Leaving her signature in caravans, stores, inns, in coats of what appears to be berries or paint. Yet over the years no one manages to capture the girl, she scales buildings in a similar fashion that a certain Knight seems to hold. 'Kingdom of Alternia' Dentos Ventai : As Skaia has Naem to be the throne of the king. Dentos is the prince of the vile kingdom of Alternia. A kingdom that seems to be ranked in castes of blood color. He though seemed to break that line, when Queen Fidean dropped down from power after a dreaded disease wracked through her body and clouded her judgement. '' : ''Prince Ventia is a man of few words. He fallows every word the former Queen said, and wouldn't question a word from it out of fear. He is high on the caste of the blood system, and could be lethal if ever provoaked in a certain manner. Unlike the others who rank in Magi with relations to help the people, he seems to understand the element of Mind. If he ever wanted to, he could simply destory and pick apart memories of poor citizens if it ever came to it. Though Prince Ventai, despite the cold-looking demeanor seems to be on great terms with a certain Knight of the Round Table and a Maid. 'CONSTRUCTION' :